Sunflower
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Sunflower (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). The Sunflower is an essential sun-producing plant and the second plant achieved in all versions of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The Sunflower looks almost exactly like a real sunflower, only with a cartoonish feel and a happy face. The Sunflower is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', or common Sunflower. History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. It can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that produces twice as much sun. In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Sunflower is obtained after beating The Boonies Level 1. In this game, Sunflower produces 25 sun every 15 seconds, it has a new sub-species also. Power Flower, a VIP plant. If the player uses Plant Perk to buff it, it can stun all nearby zombies. If there are no zombies near to Sunflower, it cannot be buffed. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1 of the tutorial. It works the same as in ''Plants vs. Zombies, except it no longer can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower. Instead, the Twin Sunflower is now its own separate plant. The player needs to protect them in Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds levels. Plant Food Upgrade The Sunflower instantly produces 150 sun when given Plant Food. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Sunflower Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: Normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance. Strategies The Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. For a typical level, it is recommended to have at least one full column of Sunflowers at the left of the screen, although two columns may be better for certain strategies. Zombie distribution between rows on difficult pool levels leaves the pool much safer, so in some situations it may be safer to concentrate the Sunflowers there. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses. If Catapult Zombies are present, then plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect the Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are typically protected by Pumpkins. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflowers are plants seen in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, and it is a large Sunflower. It gives out double sun, much like the Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the cancelled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Sunflowers are functionally identical to Twin Sunflowers. The only differences are that Twin Sunflower is an upgrade plant and it costs more. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will be a Giant Sunflower. Trivia *Giant Sunflowers are cheap but produce suns as same as Twin Sunflower but cost less, so Twin Sunflower is a more expensive version of the Giant Sunflower, and is useless here. Gallery File:Giant Sunflower seed packet.png|The Giant Sunflower Seed Packet File:GiantSunflower.PNG|Size comparison between a giant sunflower and a zombie. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies SunflowerSeedPacket.png|Sunflower packet SunSeed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the DS version Sunflower HD Seed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the iPad version. 1z148ow th.gif|Animated Sunflower 1769830-plant sunflower smiling thumb.png|HD Sunflower Cardboard_Sunflower.jpg|A Cardboard Sunflower Sunflower.jpg|An Imitater Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png|Sunflower's Upgrade SunflowerDS.png|Sunflower in the DS version YouGotaSunflower.png|You got a Sunflower Sunflower_almanac_entry.jpg|Sunflower's Alamanac entry SunflowerOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac Entry Sunlawn.png|A lawn full of Sunflowers. Sunflower3.png|Three Sunflowers, one of which is about to produce sun Sunflower Garden.PNG|A Zen Garden filled with Sunflowers. Sunlight.PNG|A Sunflower producing sun. SunflowerDS2.png|Sunflower producing Sun in the DS version DS Sunflower.png|Another DS version Sunflower Sunflower at credits.PNG|Singing Sunflower Pvz.jpg|Sunflower as seen in the Zombies on Your Lawn Music Video Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adv-Sunflower.jpg|The Sunflower as seen in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adv-PreSunflower.jpg|Sunflower as seen on April 5 on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures' Facebook page Sunflower Adv Seed.png|Sunflower unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Screenshot_6.png|Several Sunflowers in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Sunflower.gif|Animated Sunflower Sunflower-HQ.png|HD Sunflower Sunflower in the Game.png|Sunflower in the game Sunflower Producing Sun.png|Sunflower Producing Sun Sunflower Free Promo.jpg|Free Sunflowers promo Chanflower.jpg|Free Sunflowers promo 2 ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time SunflowerPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Sunflower's seed packet Sunflowerimitaterseedpacket.jpg|Imitater sunflower's seed packet Unflower.jpg|Sunflower's Almanac Entry Seed Packet Sunflower game.jpg|In-game Sunflower PvZ2_Sunflower.jpg|Sunflower's artwork Sunflower11.png|HD Sunflower sunflowerwitch.jpg|Suflower's Halloween costume Withcpetal.png|HD Sunflower's Halloween costume Ribbon Sunflower PvsZ2.png|Sunflower's Christmas costume SunflowerPvZ2.jpg|Almanac Entry Sunsunsunsunsun.png|Sunflower using its Plant Food ability. Produce!.jpg|Sunflower going to produce sun New twin sunflower.png|Twin Sunflower, the previous upgrade of the Sunflower. Others Sunomlympic.PNG|Sunflower in Zombie Temp Worker -- PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs Grey-and-color-sunflower (1).jpg|Laura Shigihara with a Sunflower Friends.kinda.jpg|A regular Zombie with a Sunflower Plantsvszombies5.jpg|A Sunflower cartoon Sunglasses.png|Sunflower Sunglasses Left sun.PNG|The right side of Sunflower in Stop Zombie Mouth! Sunflower plush.jpg|Sunflower plush Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg|Sunflower and Conehead Zombie two-pack. Trivia General *Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Cactus, Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea, Power Flower, and Power Lily are the only plants referred to as a female. *The Sunflower is one of only three plants that verbally speak, with the other two being the Squash and Chili Bean. Plants vs. Zombies *The Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the ''Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Certain Limited Edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from the Facebook game "The Sims Social" features a Sunflower in Bella's room. *The Sunflower is one of the four sun-producing plants in the game, the others are the Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom and Giant Sunflower. *In the first night level when you pick the Puff-shroom but not the Sunflower, you will get a special Warning Message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". **The Sunflower and the Puff-shroom are the only two plants that have special warning messages. Both are in the first night level when you are playing Adventure Mode for the first time. *This, along with the Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet, Giant Marigold and Giant Sunflower has neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *Sunflower appears in Crazy Dave's single Wabby Wabbo along with Squash and Stinky the Snail. *The Sunflower plush has a Sun-shroom and Zen Garden plants growing sound effect, which is odd since Sunflower doesn't have that sound effect. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though the Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first Seed Packet in the seed selection screen. The same thing happens in the almanac. *The Sunflower, along with the Peashooter and the Wall-nut are the only plants which costume change every season. *On the version 1.7 update of the game, Sunflower now produces 50 sun. And Twin Sunflower now produces 100 sun, making it easier to plant. **But the amount of sun that Sunflower produces when it is fed Plant Food didn't change though. *In Sunflower's almanac entry, "Youtuber" is a parody of Youtube. **In addition to this, the word "tuber" in "Youtuber" is a kind of plant (root). See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Power Flower es:Girasol Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Tutorial Obtained Plants Category:Tutorial